An applique is a decorative member or cover which may be attached to a vehicle surface to add styling and/or to functionally cover portions of the vehicle which may be otherwise aesthetically unpleasing. For instance, a pillar may provide support to the roof of a vehicle and may be covered by a decorative applique. Where the glazing meets the frame elements of the vehicle, such as at the pillars, non-viewing regions may be created which may be covered so as to present a harmonious external surface appearance.
Recently, there has been an increased demand in the automotive industry for the use of glass on the external surfaces of vehicles to increase the aesthetics of the vehicle and/or to increase the visibility of the exterior surroundings for the passengers. The use of glass appliques may enhance the visual aspects of the vehicle because, e.g., the pillars may be covered with glass elements so as to match the adjacent windows. To improve breakage safety, glass may be thermally tempered in which case thicker glass may be required. However, the use of such thicker glass has the disadvantage of adding weight to the vehicle which, in turn, can reduce fuel efficiency, increase emissions, and/or raise the center of gravity of the vehicle. Moreover, to match the overall shape of the vehicle exterior, the glass may also be thermally shaped or molded, which increases the vehicle production cost.
Because of the cost and weight issues associated with glass appliques, conventional appliques are typically constructed from metal and/or plastic. However, these appliques are not without their drawbacks. Plastic exterior elements can have reduced environmental durability and can be prone to scratching, fading, peeling, and/or discoloration. Painted metal elements can be durable, but they do not match the surrounding glass which may thwart the overall intended vehicle design aesthetic.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an applique assembly including a glass surface which does not suffer from the weight disadvantage associated with thicker glasses. It would also be advantageous to provide such appliques which do not require thermal processing to match the shape of the vehicle such that the cost disadvantage as compared to traditional plastic and/or metal parts can be reduced or eliminated.